


Midnight Scares

by Sunny_2004



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_2004/pseuds/Sunny_2004
Summary: You wake up with the need to eat. So you get out of bed to get a quick snack but become a victim to Dicks pranks.





	Midnight Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys! I got this idea off of a prompt list I read. This is a fluff between the reader and Dick Grayson. I try to make my works as gender neutral as possible, just a BTW. If you like my writing then please like it and send me requests. Thank You Loves! please enjoy.
> 
> Also my new posts can be found on tumblr. My name is sanjayyyyy-13. Feel free to check it out and leave some comments.

Grrr, Grrr. God damn it. Ughhh…. You thought. Why did I think it was a good idea to skip dinner. You tossed and turned under the thick blanket on your bed. You felt the familiar warmth of your boyfriend next to you. Grrr, Grrr. Your stomach reminded you how hungry you were. Your turn toward Dick who was sleeping next to you and noticed he was peacefully asleep. He looked adorable, his arms tucked near your stomach. You slowly rise out of bed, careful not to wake him up. GRR, GRR. You cringed, your stomach was becoming louder. You glanced at Dick who was still sound asleep. 

You speed walked toward the kitchen and opened the fridge. Hallelujah. There was left over brownies from last nights dessert. You grabbed the box of brownies, and a glass of milk. GRR GRR. “Shut up bro, I’m gonna feed you”. You were feeling super stealthy and sneaky. You glanced at the microwave and the time read 12:43 am. You wanted to heat your brownie, but you knew it would make a lot of noise and wake up Dick. You did not want to wake him, this was one of those rare nights where he sleeps next to you and leaves patrol early. It was very important that you didn’t wake him. 

You took a bite of the cold brownie and literally moaned. Oh my god, food tastes so much better at midnight. You told a long gulp of milk and sighed contently. The brownie got over so fast, you were already going for another, and another. This was going to be a long and delicious night. 

He slowly stirred from the absence of your body next to him. He felt around the bed and did not find you. This was when he started to panic. Did somebody take them, while I was asleep? He stopped going crazy when he heard the faint chewing and slurping sounds coming from the hallway. Hahaha, they said that they did not want dinner. “I'm to full they said” He chuckled silently to himself. He rose slowly and stretched his arms above his head, listening to the satisfying cracks and pops his joints were making. A plan slowly began to formulate in his head. But he knew you were not going to like it. 

You chomped on your 5th brownie completely oblivious to the person slowly creeping up behind you. “RAWR” you heard Dick yell. “JESUS FRICKEN CHRIST!!!! WHAT THE SHIT?” You scream after knocking the glass of milk tot he ground. This where shit started to go downhill. You started chocking on your brownie. *COUGH* “ Im…. Dying” you squeak. “Oh shit (Y/N)” Dick says frantically. He slaps your back hard and you manage to dislodge the piece of brownie from your throat. *COUGH*. You had tears in your eyes. “What The Fuck Richard?” You say with a breath. “Oh babe, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he says worriedly. He wraps you in his arms and places his chin on top of your head. 

“I was just so hungry and you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you” you started rambling. “ohh baby, it was my fault I didn’t mean to make you choke” he said. You pulled out of his embrace and gave him a peck on his lips. “It’s okay babe, at least you saved me.” You sigh “ my hero”. He chuckles and gives you a light kiss on the top of your head. “well I guess this is karma for not eating dinner” he says. “Ugh, shut up Dick, your such an ass” you say and push him off of you. You start to clean up the milk. He takes your hand and spins you around back into the comfort of his arms. You placed your hands on his chest, so you could admire his face. “But you still love me, right?” He says with sad blue eyes. Your heart literally melted, what did you do to deserve him? You laugh and reply “Yes, of course I still love you.” You gave him a heartfelt kiss on his soft lips. “I will always love you, forever and ever” you say. His face softens and he wraps you in his arms once more. “(Y/N) you are my life, never leave me, even if you want brownies during midnight” he says. You melt into his arms and time seemed to stop.


End file.
